Stormy Flare suffers a Heart Attack
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: While watching her daughter compete in the Wonderbolts Derby, Stormy Flare suffers a heart attack and Spitfire must come to a decision on whether or not she should take a leave of absence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Stormy Flare Suffers a Heart Attack"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Just Like Any Other Day"

From the time her daughter Spitfire was a foal, Stormy Flare had dedicated herself to accepting to whatever she wanted to accomplish. Spitfire had a desire, a dream to become a Wonderbolt and it was a dream that Stormy Flare was delighted to see her daughter pursue. As Stormy Flare got herself ready for another day at her Cloudsdale home, she looked at the picture of her and Spitfire on the day Spitfire became a Wonderbolt.

" _Spitfire, I couldn't have been more prouder of what you have become,_ " Stormy Flare thought to herself as she sat at her vanity and worked on her mane. " _It's just unfortunate that we haven't crossed paths at some of your events lately. But, I swear to Celestia that I will make it up to you today at the Wonderbolts Derby in Canterlot._ "

However, as she prepared herself, Stormy Flare felt a sudden pain in her chest and took several deep breaths! "What's happening to me?!" She gasped, clutching her chest.! "Why is my chest acting this way?! I've been feeling this for days and I don't know why!"

Stopping what she was doing, Stormy Flare got up and walked into her bathroom to take several antacid pills to calm the pain in her chest. It wasn't much, but the pain was contained and she finished getting herself ready. But, the pain in her chest made Stormy Flare seem wary of her current situation. " _Rapid Run,_ " Stormy Flare thought as she looked at the picture of her and her daughter again. " _Why am I suffering like this? Here I am, planning on seeing my daughter compete in the Wonderbolts Derby, and I am feeling this pain. Please, my husband, find a way to help me get through this pain, for the sake of our foal._ "

Still feeling uneasy, Stormy Flare put her pearl necklace around her neck and trotted downstairs and out the door. Taking to the air, Stormy Flare felt the pain in her chest again, but she took an enormous gulp and the pain disappeared! It didn't take long for her to arrive in Canterlot, and head towards the stadium where the Wonderbolts Derbies were always held. The race wasn't for a while, but hopefully she could at least see her daughter. "Excuse me," She asked a guard pony. "Have The Wonderbolts arrived yet?"

"Not yet, miss," Answered the guards pony. "They won't be here for another 20 minutes. Are you trying to find somepony in particular?"

"My daughter is Captain of the Wonderbolts," Stormy Flare replied. "I was a former Wonderbolt myself."

The guard was not particularly convinced at this, but he didn't say anything.

Stormy Flare bid the guard thanks, and decided to stay in the area until her daughter would arrive. However, while waiting in the stands, the pain in her chest continued to periodically bring pain to Stormy Flare! " _Why is this happening?!_ " She thought to herself. " _Why on today of all days?!_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, Spitfire and the rest of the Wonderbolts were getting themselves ready for the derby. The Wonderbolt Captain was more than eager to compete, largely because of her mother's planned attendance.

"All right, team!" Spitfire excitedly announced. "Get ready to eat my dust, if you can!"

"That's what you think!" Soarin remarked, chuckling slightly. "Just remember, Fleetfoot had the edge last time!"

"Of course, I have the edge," Fleetfoot replied in her raspy voice. "Do you know how many times I've beaten you all by a nose? A lot of times, I've actually lost count."

Spitfire playfully nudged her comrade and raised an eyebrow slightly. This led to the rest of the Wonderbolts to do the same.

"I think they all agree with me," Fleetfoot laughed. "You may be my captain, but I'll still run circles around you every time!"

"Come to think of it," Rainbow Dash said to Spitfire, who was already in her Wonderbolt Uniform. "You seem a little more chipper than normal, captain. Is there any reason why?"

"My mom is seeing us compete today," Spitfire happily replied. "And nothing would make her happier, than to see her daughter come in first place! No offense to the rest of you, of course, but I must win."

"None taken," Rainbow Dash commented. "If it were my parents in the stands, I'd probably want to win too. But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you because your mom wants you to win. You'd better be ready to work for that victory!"

"All right, Wonderbolts!" Spitfire eagerly announced. "Let's move out! I've got a race to win!" Acting on their leader's call, the Wonderbolts left their quarters and made their way out to the track.

* * *

In the stands, Stormy Flare was starting to get impatient. The twenty minutes had come and gone, but there was still no sign of her daughter. But, as she sat down in her seat just below the VIP box, the pain in her chest came back. Now that she thought about it, said pain had been coming back more and more frequently.

"Oh, I can't stand it!" Stormy Flare groaned, bending forward while clutching her chest. "Where is the…?"

"Are you alright?" A blue coated unicorn mare with a pink mane and tail styled straight asked, her blue eyes reflecting looks of concern. "You don't look so good, ma'am."

"I'm fine!" Stormy Flare protested. "My stomach's just acting up a little today, that's all. Probably just some late morning sickness."

The mare wasn't totally convinced Stormy Flare was alright. But before she could think of possibly calling for help, a loud and booming voice came over the loudspeaker. "Fillies and Gentlecolts, welcome to the Wonderbolts Derby! The competitors are now taking their places at the starting line and the race will begin momentarily!"

All the Wonderbolts were lined up and ready to start. Spitfire looked up and saw her mother up in the stands, smiling down at her daughter while trying to hide the pain in her chest from her daughter's view.

Just then, the flag lowered and the Wonderbolts took off, going as fast as they could in an effort to try and beat each other! However, no sooner did the race start, when Stormy Flare felt herself becoming short of breath! And then something much worse happened!

"Help!" Gasped Stormy Flare, as she found herself beginning to lose consciousness! The unicorn mare from before reached out and clutched her forelegs around Stormy Flare, who could only barely mouth out. "Help me!"

"SOMEPONY GET A DOCTOR!" The mare frantically shouted, her screams caught the attention of several guards ponies nearby, who proceeded to pull Stormy Flare out of the stands and up the stairs! A medical emergency was hardly something they had anticipated needing to assist, but part of their creed involved never turning their back on a pony in need.

* * *

The checkered flag was waved and Spitfire came across the finish line first, barely beating out Fleetfoot, who was out of breath. Spitfire tried to look out among the crowds for any sign of her mother, hoping to see her smiling and cheering face celebrating her daughter's victory. But not only did Spitfire not see her mother, but she could see a crowd of ponies gathering at the top of the stands. "What's going on?" Spitfire asked, a sudden sense of concern washing over her. Had something happened in the stands that her mother had become a part of?!

"I don't know," Rainbow Dash replied, suspecting nothing. "But I guess we should go check it out, it looks pretty serious. Probably some rowdy fan who tried to start something."

So Spitfire and Rainbow Dash flew to the top of the steps to investigate, and the heart of the Wonderbolts' captain sank upon seeing what was in front of her.

"MOM!" Spitfire screamed, as she tried to reach her mother, while several paramedic ponies were trying to resuscitate her.

"MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENED?!" Spitfire frantically demanded, attempting to push through! But the paramedic ponies placed Stormy Flare on a stretcher and carted her away before Spitfire had a chance! They zipped off so fast, that Spitfire couldn't keep up! "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Spitfire frantically cried, all the excitement of her victory having completely left her.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY MOM?!" Of course, Spitfire would find out soon enough, but the news would be something she would wish she'd never heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Stormy Flare in the Hospital"

The sight of seeing her mother being dragged away on a stretcher was clearly a distressing moment for Spitfire. Today was supposed to be a joyous day, a day of celebration! The day when her mother would watch her win the Wonderbolts Derby, and be there to shower her with praise and even a bit of embarrassing motherly affection! But instead, it was now being spent in the waiting room of Canterlot General Hospital for any word on her mother;s condition. That was the worst part, the waiting. Unable to do anything but just sit there until somepony, a nurse, a doctor, perhaps even just an intern, could tell her what had happened and what was likely to happen next.

"Take it easy, Spitfire," Soarin commented, trying to rub his captain's back. "Just calm down. It probably isn't as serious as it looks," He optimistically expressed, even though he knew that was probably a lie. "Your mother's a fighter, she's sure to pull through this and it'll be a distant memory before long."

Spitfire wouldn't listen and simply kept her head away, looking down at the floor.

"What makes you so sure that it isn't serious?!" She snapped, talking in a very low, but angry voice. "She is my mother, Soarin! And everything that happens to her is serious! So, don't go saying that it's nothing serious, because it is serious!"

The sounds of Spitfire's angry voice caused her second-in-command to jump back slightly, but for Rainbow Dash, she couldn't help but feel sort of worried for her. Spitfire was a hero to Rainbow Dash, and even though there were times that she had upset her, there was no reason that Spitfire deserved to go through this.

"Spitfire, I wish that I could make this go away." Rainbow Dash sighed, unable to say anything else.

"Well, you can't, Rainbow Dash!" Spitfire furiously replied, still looking down at the floor. "How would you feel if the only family in your life was fighting for her life right now?! My mother made me into the pony that I am today and the last thing I want is to see her…her…"

Spitfire couldn't finish her sentence, and was now struggling to keep her emotions in check. Getting up from her seat, all the Captain of the Wonderbolts could do, was just pace around the waiting room back and forth.

"Captain." Soarin sympathetically whispered.

For the next few minutes, all the Wonderbolts could do, was watch their leader nervously paced around back and forth. Awaiting, perhaps, news that her mother, the only family she had, had expired right on the operating table. The wait was agonizing for Spitfire as well as for the rest of the Wonderbolts, even more agonizing than the events with Wind Rider, as he had only tried to frame Rainbow Dash for sending a letter to send Spitfire away, in an effort to get her kicked out of the Wonderbolts for good.

"What can we do?" Misty Fly asked Fleetfoot.

"Nothing, but wait," Fleetfoot answered. "I'm going to go out for a fly. Let me know when news about Spitfire's mom comes out."

* * *

The clock continued to tick, and time continued to pass, with still no word on Stormy Flare's condition. Spitfire was now beginning to grow more and more desperate for news, fearing for the worst. Finally, a nurse came into the waiting room and turned towards Spitfire.

"Miss Spitfire?" The nurse called, she looked like she could pass for Nurse Redheart's younger sister.

"That's Captain Spitfire to you!" Spitfire retorted, causing the nurse to jump back slightly.

"Um, yes, would you please just come with us?" The nurse recovered, motioning for Spitfire to follow her and not the rest of the Wonderbolts as she added. "Family only."

Nervous, Spitfire followed the nurse and soon found herself in the room where Stormy Flare was being held. Spitfire's heart sank when she saw her mother lying in a hospital bed, slightly groggy but very weak.

"Mom!" Spitfire cried, tears forming in her eyes as she dashed to her mother's side. "I was so worried about you!"

"Well, you needn't worry, my dear," Stormy Flare replied weakly, as she was embraced by her daughter. "It will take more than this to bring me down," She then added. "I don't know how it happened, Spitfire. My chest had been acting up for a while, and I didn't know why."

"Your chest was acting up?!" Spitfire exclaimed. She was no doctor, but she knew that was hardly something to be taken lightly at any age. "Why didn't you tell me?! I could've had a doctor come to visit you and we could've avoided the scare at the derby!"

"I hadn't attended one of your shows in a while," Stormy Flare responded, coughing slightly. "My chest was bothering me, but that wasn't going to stop me, Spitfire. I'm a former Wonderbolt, I know the risks."

Sighing, Stormy Flare looked up at the ceiling of her hospital room and coughed slightly.

Seeing her mother, her hero in a hospital bed was clearly a concern for Spitfire.

"Mom, please tell me that you're going to be fine," Spitfire pleaded, her voice filled with despair. "I can't bear to see you like this! I mean…I…I could have lost you!"

…

Just then, the door opened to reveal a caramel colored unicorn pony in a white doctor's coat, holding what appeared to be a file of papers in his magic aura.

"How are you feeling Miss Stormy Flare?" he asked. "Is the medication we gave you in the ER helping you?"

"What kind of medication, doctor?" Spitfire asked with concern. "What did you give her?!"

"Medication to restart her heart," The doctor answered, causing Spitfire's mouth to drop open in shock and horror! "I'm afraid that your mother suffered a mild heart attack. It's a good thing she was brought here so soon, even a slight delay in getting help could've been fatal!"

Spitfire couldn't believe what she was hearing. Part of her wanted to just curl up and cry like a little foal, but she was a Wonderbolt and not just any Wonderbolt, she was the Captain of the Wonderbolts. And the captain most certainly didn't cry. "Are you certain that she suffered a heart attack?" Spitfire asked, her voice now filled with shock and disbelief.

"We are very certain," The doctor remarked, trying not to show how annoyed he was. He'd had the loved ones of patients ask him these sorts of questions all the time. "Her heart was at a point where it wasn't beating, and we had to use shock therapy to get it started again," He explained to Spitfire. "Tell me, has she been under any kind of stress lately?"

"Stress? Me? I don't think so," Stormy Flare answered. "It's just been coming out of nowhere and I don't know what it is that's been happening to me."

"Apparently, mom never told me about this," Spitfire replied, then she asked. "So, what does this mean, doctor? Is my mom gonna be okay?"

"Well, I will say this," The doctor somberly stated. "Your mother is at an age in her life where her stress needs to be monitored very closely. If she suffers another heart attack, it could be fatal. And therefore, we can't take any chances. If I could make a suggestion, I suggest that you spend some time with your mother while she recovers. You may not get a lot more chances, especially if you have a family history of heart diseases as could be the case. A family history puts you at greater risk of having things such as a heart attack."

Spitfire was shocked to hear this, as she was now facing the inevitable task of taking time out of the Wonderbolts.

"But, what about…?" Spitfire asked, however her mother intervened.

"Find somepony to fill in for you," Stormy Flare interjected, turning towards her daughter. "Besides, didn't we talk about spending time together? Just the two of us?"

"We did, but…" Spitfire started to reply, but to no avail. In her mind though she was thinking. "How's the team is going to handle itself without me?" One thing was for sure, Spitfire now had some serious thinking to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A Leave of Absence"

As Spitfire came to term with the fact that her mother had suffered a mild heart attack, the rest of her team sat in the waiting room, anxiously waiting for news. All of them were just as worried as Spitfire was, not just because Stormy Flare was a former Wonderbolt, but because Wonderbolts both current and former were always like family (some of them could even remember working alongside Stormy Flare in her younger days).

At last, the doors of the hospital's hallways opened and Spitfire emerged, clearly exhausted.

"Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash gasped, as all The Wonderbolts gathered around Spitfire, hoping for news. "What's going on?! How's your mom?! What happened to her?!"

"It was a mild heart attack," Spitfire sighed. "She's fine now, but it took a lot out of her. In fact, I have something important to tell you all. But, it will have to wait until we get back to Wonderbolt Headquarters."

"You can tell us now, boss," Soarin remarked with concern. "We're Wonderbolts. We look out for each other, you know that! Whatever's bothering you, we want to help!"

However, Spitfire did not have the mood or the energy to get into an argument. Instead, she just walked past her team and out of the waiting room. The rest of the Wonderbolts wondered just exactly what was going on at that moment. Then, suddenly, they heard a loud and painful noise from Spitfire! In fact, hearing this noise made Rainbow Dash feel very sick to her stomach!

"I'm going to find out what's going on," she announced. "Maybe she'll at least talk to me."

"I don't think she'll want to talk, Crash," Misty Flare advised, briefly taking to the air. "I mean, this is her mother we're talking about. Let's just wait until…."

However, Soarin raised a wing to silence Misty Fly and gave Rainbow Dash an affectionate look of concern. Nodding silently, Rainbow Dash left the waiting room and headed to where the sounds of Spitfire pouring out her emotions were being heard. It didn't take long for Rainbow Dash to find her superior, she was at the bottom of a stairwell with her head against a wall and a puddle of tears forming at her hooves.

Almost immediately, Rainbow Dash felt nothing but pure sympathy for her superior and couldn't help but relate to her in a such a manner. If, Celestia forbid, such a thing happened to one of her parents at one of her Wonderbolts shows, Rainbow was sure she'd be just as distraught, even if she maybe wasn't as close to her folks as Spitfire was to her mom

"Spitfire?" Rainbow Dash asked gently as she made her way towards Spitfire. "I know you want to be left alone, but…"

"It's alright, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire replied, talking through ragged sobs. "It's all right. I just didn't want to show my emotions to the team, that's all. Wonderbolts can't break down and…cry like little foals…especially in front of their teammates."

"Who said you didn't have to?" Rainbow Dash remarked. "Look, why don't we go outside in the fresh air and talk about it for a little bit? At least maybe you can get something off your chest and start feeling better."

"If you say so." Spitfire whimpered, and the Wonderbolts' most promising flyer lead her out of the hospital and into the fresh air.

...

Once they were outside, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire made their way towards the hospital's courtyard. Spitfire had calmed down, but she was still feeling very emotional.

"You don't know what's it's like to have someone you love hide their illness from you," Spitfire said as she and Rainbow Dash sat down on a bench. "Why couldn't my mother just tell me that she was having chest pains, Rainbow Dash? I could have helped her, been there for her! But she couldn't even tell me that she was suffering! Why?! Why did she have to keep this a secret from her only daughter!"

"Look Spitfire, I how you feel, I'd be pretty darn mad if somepony I cared about didn't tell me they were sick if there was something I could do for them," Rainbow Dash sympathized, while being thankful such a case hadn't arisen yet. "But, maybe your mom didn't want you to worry unnecessarily."

Hearing this made Spitfire feel, in a sense, insulted.

"Unnecessarily?!" she growled. "Rainbow Dash, do you even know how I feel about my mother's well-being?! My father died before I could even fly, let alone before I even thought of joining The Wonderbolts! And even at a young age, I understood the pain of that loss! And for a while afterward, there a time where I worried that I won't even have any time to be with her! And now this heart attack happens and I find out my mom's been having chest pains without telling me?! What if I'd lost her knowing that I could've done something to save her?!"

The sight of her superior snapping at her made Rainbow Dash feel both shocked and saddened at the same time. For the first time however, Spitfire was revealing her pent up feelings to Rainbow Dash.

"Then, why don't you take some time off?" Rainbow Dash suggested. "It's clear to me that you've been troubled lately and when was the last time you actually spent any time with your mom, Spitfire? Maybe what happened at the derby was a sign that you should take some time off, just to be with her. Sometimes you don't truly realize how much you cherish something, until you've nearly lost it."

As much as she was enraptured by Rainbow Dash's suggestion, Spitfire was internally conflicted with her feelings. Yes, she was being offered a chance to spend time with her mother, but her career was getting in the way, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to compromise the team at such a crucial time. Rainbow Dash was still learning the ropes, to say nothing of the fact that Misty Fly and Fleetfoot were still trying to work out who was supposed to be the other second in command.

"But I can't just leave you all to be without me," Spitfire protested, her voice filled with worry. "Without me, who will manage the new recruits for the Academy, the aerial shows, the…"

"Listen to yourself, Spitfire!" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "It's like there are two sides to you that are talking here! You need to be on the side that focuses on family, you hear?! I'm the element of loyalty, but even I know the right side to be loyal to! And right now, it's your family that needs you more than the Wonderbolts! You want to spend time with you mom?! Do it, nopony's stopping you! Don't force yourself to stay on the job if your heart would rather be elsewhere!"

Spitfire took in what her most promising flier had said and at that moment, she got up from the bench that they were sitting on, and trotted over to a nearby tree. Her mind was conflicted and Spitfire could only feel like wanting to find a spell to clone herself. But, she was not a Unicorn, she was a Pegasus and that's all there was to it.

...

A little while later, Spitfire and Rainbow Dash returned to Wonderbolt Headquarters with the rest of their team. Afterwards, they all gathered in the locker room where Spitfire announced her decision. "Team, I have something to tell you all. Something of great importance," She said seriously, and everyone carefully listened. "Something that's going to affect us for quite some time."

"We know what it is," Fleetfoot guessed, as Spitfire closed her eyes and nodded. "It's about your mother."

"No," Spitfire corrected, sighing heavily. "Well yes, but I've decided, that I will be taking some time off until my mom gets back on her hooves. Until then, Soarin is in charge and Rainbow Dash is second-in-command. Anypony got a problem with that?"

Spitfire waited for a response or even an objection from Fleetfoot or Misty Fly, since the two of them had been around longer than Rainbow Dash. However, the raspy voice Pegasus didn't say anything to object to Spitfire's decision. And neither did the mare who was known for seldom smiling.

"Very well then," Spitfire sighed. "Wonderbolts, dismissed!"

Saluting each other, all of the Wonderbolts dispersed and retired for the evening. Now, came the difficult task of going through the process of life at Wonderbolts Headquarters without their fearless leader. True, they'd functioned without Spitfire's leadership before, and on short notice no less. But this time there was the looming cloud of Stormy Flare's heart attack that hung over the change, and although nopony dared to say it, there was a fear that this change might be permanent. Stormy Flare was quite old.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Back Home"

Still traumatized by the events at the Wonderbolts derby, Spitfire attempted to carefully lead her fragile mother up to her house in Cloudsdale. Everything that had transpired. made Spitfire feel weak and vulnerable, as well as bitter. She had nearly lost her mother to a heart attack, after all. She needed to be more careful to avoid any undue stress for her mother.

"Spitfire," Stormy Flare sighed. "Is this really necessary? I'm perfectly capable of flying up to my own house, thank you."

"Mom, you just had a heart attack!" Spitfire replied, giving her mother a concerned look. "And I'm _not_ going to lose you to another one, understand?!"

Stormy Flare gave her daughter a small glare and released herself from Spitfire's grip. "Watch your tone, young filly," She lightly scolded, firmly and briefly taking to the air. "I don't need to have another type of attack because of your behavior. I appreciate your concern, but I promise you I can manage just fine. I know my limits."

"Mom, don't you see that all I want you to do is rest?" Spitfire protested, opening the door. "You're the only family I have after all, well at least right now maybe. In other words, do you want to live to see your grandfoals?"

"Of course, I do," Stormy Flare smiled. "I'd love to see what kind of foals you'd have. I promise I won't spoil them too much."

"Then you need to rest and get well," Spitfire answered, firmly. "And there's no use in arguing about it. I'm exhausted from worrying about you, and that's all there is to it. Besides, the doctors were very clear about avoiding any unnecessary stress for you. Now, do you want anything to drink?"

Stormy Flare said nothing, she just nodded, and let her daughter get her a drink. Still, Stormy Flare had to remember that she had suffered a heart attack and could not pretend that she was all better from it. " _I know I must've scared Spitfire half to death, but I don't need her worrying herself so much about me._ " She thought to herself.

"I'm not doing this to be mean, Mom," Spitfire explained, flying into the living room and hoofing her mother the drink. "I'm doing this because I love you and I don't want to lose you. If the doctors say that you need to keep your stress level down, then you must do so."

"I know, I know," Stormy Flare replied. "But, I've always been one that can never be kept down. You know that, Spitfire, or have you forgotten that I was once like you?"

"Those days are over, Mom," Spitfire retorted. "Time ultimately catches up to all of us eventually. And what I feel you should do is, relish whatever your life has in front of you. You know very well that I'll one day be married and bear you foals for you to play with. Do you want my foals to never see their grandmother, let alone get to know her?"

Hearing this made Stormy Flare feel very nervous. "Well, I-I do want to see you bear foals of course," She stammered. "And I want to at least be a part of their lives. But-"

"Then, you've got to let your stubborn nature go," Spitfire pleaded. "I'm not returning to the Wonderbolts until you're back on your hooves and properly rested. So you better start getting used to me being around here more often. Understand?"

Realizing that there was no other option, Stormy Flare gave into her daughter's pleas. "Very well." She reluctantly agreed.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Stormy Flare was reduced to just sitting down and relaxing, as the hours ticked away slowly. Stormy Flare wanted nothing more than to get out and be among other ponies, even just for a little while.

However, Spitfire's stubborn motives prevented her from doing so. "You need to rest, and that's just what you're gonna do, Mom," She would always say. "Just let me worry about things, you focus on relaxing."

Stormy couldn't bring herself to say no to her only daughter, especially since she was taking time off from work to be with her. Even so, with nothing to do, Stormy soon found herself growing restless. " _This is boring!_ " She thought to herself, as she continued to sit on the sofa. " _I know my little Spitfire means well, but I do have an entitlement to live my life the way I want it to be. I'm not_ _ **that**_ _old! I know my heart attack must've scared her, but it was only one. If I just reduce my stress a little, I shouldn't have to worry about that ever happening again._ "

At that moment, the door knocked, and Stormy Flare got up to answer it, but Spitfire put up a wing and stopped her.

"Don't get up," Spitfire barked, motioning for Stormy Flare to return to the couch. "Keep resting! I've got this!"

"All right, all right." Stormy Flare muttered, and Spitfire answered the door to reveal Rainbow Dash on the other side, holding what appeared to be a package.

"Hey, Spitfire," Rainbow greeted, opting to drop the captain part as Spitfire was technically a civilian now. "The rest of the 'bolts wanted to put together this package for you and your mom. How have you been holding up since the attack?"

"It's been a struggle, Rainbow Dash," Spitfire sighed as she let Rainbow Dash in. "But at least Mom is settling down now. She's in the living room, resting on the couch."

Rainbow Dash accompanied Spitfire into the living room and saw Stormy Flare on the sofa, giving Stormy a sense of optimism that she was now having company other than her daughter.

"How are you feeling, Mrs. Flare?" Rainbow asked, briefly embracing Stormy. "Everyone back at Wonderbolts HQ's been thinking about you lately."

"I appreciate your concerns, Dash" Stormy Flare politely replied. "But, I should be getting better soon. What happened at the derby was just a speed bump, nothing more."

"I don't think that was a speed bump," Rainbow said nervously, before turning to Spitfire. "Everypony was concerned about you the other day when you had your attack. Right, Spitfire?" All Spitfire could do was nod nervously to her promising comrade. Rainbow could tell that Spitfire was emotionally drained from the entire ordeal. "Look, I know this is tough for you, Stormy," Rainbow added. "But, you need to listen to your daughter and just rest for a while. Why don't you just do some mother and daughter activities around Ponyville or even Canterlot? Heck Twilight says you're welcome to visit her castle."

"Did she now?" Stormy Flare asked ,a hint of optimism creeping into her voice. "Well, at least now I can do something aside from just sitting here and doing nothing."

"Mom, I have no intention of not having you sit around and doing nothing," Spitfire protested. "If you were thinking that, then I apologize. I _do_ want you to be active, but not in situations that are stress provoking."

"If that's what you're trying to say to me," Stormy smiled. "Then, that's perfectly fine with me. I thought you were just going to keep me a prisoner in my own home."

Hearing this made Spitfire feel very amused. "And why would I do that, Mom?" She laughed. "Don't you know me at all? I'd still let you do things like eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom as normal, I just don't want you trying to do a whole lot all the time. Besides, there's so much we can do together that's all not stress provoking. In fact, you can pick the first activity we'll do together. It's been a long time since we did anything together as mother and daughter. So, what would you like to do, Mom?"

"Let me think about it first," Stormy Flare sighed. "Now that I have a better understanding of your actions, hopefully I can pick something that'll make us _both_ happy."

"Well, if everything's okay here, I think I'll head back to HQ," Rainbow spoke up. "I'll let all the 'bolts know you're doing well, Mrs. Flare. And Spitfire, Soarin's doing a wonderful job as captain, you'd be proud of him."

"I don't doubt that," Spitfire smiled in reply. "Now get out of here. My mom and I have an entire day to spend together!"


End file.
